


Valentine's Day sucks but it's cool with friends

by Animes_Trash



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friends shenanigans, Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, for a discord event for a friend, just friends hanging out on valentines days, not romantic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animes_Trash/pseuds/Animes_Trash
Summary: Mahiru, Misono and Tetsu decided to hang out on Valentine's Day. Who said only lovers could have fun that day ?!Basically some shenanigans
Relationships: Arisuin Misono & Shirota Mahiru & Sendagaya Tetsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Valentine's Day sucks but it's cool with friends

Mahiru just woke up. He look at his phone and saw it was 10pm. Today was the 14th February, in other words, Valentine's day. He didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, so he didn't really care of that day. But he didn't wanted to stay all day home doing laundry or other things like that. His uncle was still in deplacement for his job and Kuro was probably sleeping. He tought of staying with Koyuki and Ryusei but he knew that they were occupied with their girlfriends today.

So he had an idea, why not invite Tetsu and Misono ? They could hang out together this evening. He met them not so long ago, but with all happend to them and the others, they became pretty close friends. Maybe it wasn't because of the best circumstances, but that didn't really matter.

He called Tetsu, a few rings later, he heard a voice :

-Hello ?

-Hi Tetsu ! What's up ?

-I'm helping my father, and ya ?

-I just woke up, and I was wondering, what do you think about hanging out this evening with me and Misono ?

-Yeah, sounds good. 

-I still have to ask Misono but I think it's gonna be okay.

-So, when and where are we meeting ?

-Hmm, what about around 6pm in front of Misono's house ? I'm sure he can't take the bus for going anywhere. And after that we'll see what we can do.

-Okay, I'll be there, tell me if he can't come so we're meeting in another place.

-Yeah, see you !

-See ya.

He hung up. Now he have to ask Misono. He hoped that he could come with them, because it would be a little...awkard if he was alone with Tetsu at a day like this. He called his number. This time, he had to wait longer before he heard a voice. And still, it wasn't Misono's voice.

-Oh, hello, Mahiru !

-Hello, Lily ! Why are you answering Misono's phone ?

-Actually, he's trying to take his phone from my hands, but I'm too tall for him ! Well, Misono don't really have people who call him, so I'm used to answer his phone. I pass him the phone.

While Lily was talking, he could hear Misono scream on the in phone, like he usually do when he's pissed off by someone. Well, that's almost all time.

-H-Hello, Shirota-Kun ! So, hum, why are you calling me ?

-Hi, I want to hang out with you and Tetsu this evening, can you come ? 

-Oh ! Y-yeah ! I'd like to ! Well, I think I can spend a littl-

Suddenly, he heard a lot of bips. Did Misono hang up ? A few seconds later, his phone rang.

-Yes, it works ! Sorry, I... I press the button to hang up without doing it on puprose !

Mahiru had to laugh. Misono wasn't used to use a phone at all.

-Don't laugh, bastard !

-Haha, sorry ! So, is it okay for this evening ?

-Yeah, Lily said it's ok. Just, when are we meeting ?

-Around 6pm, and it's in front of your house. It'll be complicated if someone were to take you where we are going.

He heard Misono scream again on the phone. They agreed on the plan and then they hung up. Now he just had to wait. He'll leave his house around 30 minutes before 6pm.

He left to buy some food for him and Kuro. He spent the rest of his day at home, since he had done the housework yesterday. He accepted to play to some video games with Kuro. He lost most of the games, but he won sometimes.

Once it was 5:30pm, he left his house to go in front of Misono's house. He saw that him and Tetsu were already there. He said hi to them and they began to walk to a bus stop. They tried to decide where to go. Each of them took pocket money so they could do more things.

They finally choosed to see an action film in a cinema not far away. Then they would eat in a fast food, Misono protested at first because Fast Foods aren't good for our body ! But he finally agreed when the two others began to laugh at his sentence and told him to chill out, he even laughed too.

Once in the cinema, the most of the people there were couples who came to see the new romance movie that came out just today for the occasion. In the end, the 3 of them were all alone in the big movie theater. They sat in the middle.

When the movie began, the 30 first minutes passed silently, just the movie could be heard. The next hour turned into a big mess.

Mahiru threw a popcorn he buyed before on Tetsu's head, which was sitting two seats away. And this is how the war started.

Tetsu turned his head to see Mahiru laughing. Misono was glaring at him, so he took a few popcorn in his hands and threw them at Mahiru. Now it was him that Misono was glaring at.

Mahiru took more popcorn in his hand to counter attack, but unfortunatly Misono had his head in the of fire. All the popcorn went on his face and on his hair. Tetsu's laugh could even be heard in others cinemas next door.

Explosions and fights could be heard in the movie that was still playing. Misono was ready to strike back with his popcorn. But Mahiru saw the look Misono had on his face. Thinking simply, to avoid death, I have to run away ! He thought to himself as he took his box of popcorn and ran off at the other end of the room.

Misono didn't try to follow him and turned back to Tetsu, who had a few popcorn in his hand, ready to attack. Misono was, too, ready to kill someone with popcorn if we let it do so. But given that Tetsu was reasonable, he tried to calm the little ball of anger.

Put these popcorns away. He tried. 

Make me. He answerd as he began to threw popcorn at Tetsu, who was trying to run and hide behind the seats. Since Misono wasn't very skilled, he slipped on popcorns lying on the floor. You okay, Shorty ? asked Tetsu, who had stand up a few rows behind.

Big mistake. As tall as he was, he became the best target. He realized it too late, when he felt a bunch of popcorns in his hair. The Housewife strikes back ! yelled Mahiru. He had to yell because of the movie who was loud. Testu turned himself to face Mahiru, seconde big mistake. 

Misono, who had recovered from his fall was throwing popcorns at Tetsu, given that he was facing his back. Poor Tetsu attacked from everywhere. He ran as far in the room as he could to escape from the two little menaces.

The rest of the time, they didn't even listen to the movie. They were too occupied finding a strategy to win the civil war in the cinema. Well, they couldn't really find a winner, but they could tell who took the most of popcorn in their face.

They didn't even see that the movie ended. What told them was the light who switched on. Each of them buyed the bag of popcorn size XL, each of them ate a very little bit, each of them didn't have a single popcorn resting in their bag. All of them were on the floor.

They quickly escaped the movie theater before the employees who clean the room arrive. Misono and Tetsu had to stop Mahiro from cleaning the room. Can't you see all the mess we made ? It hurts me to see that ! I need to clean up ! Don't you understand ?! he said, in a hurtful voice. Tetsu had to pick him up on his shoulder to prevent him from struggling. Leave your housewife instincts behind, for this time. Misono told him, trying to calm him down.

Once they get out off the cinema, it was 8pm so they still had time. They decided to go eat in McDonald's, despite Misono's complains. Once in the fast-food, they were a little surprise on how much couple were there. Thinking simply, we can take to take away and eat outside ! said Mahiru in a joyful voice. They agreed, and it was true that the smell of these places wasn't the best.

They ordered and they sat in a park not far away. It was already dark at this hour but that didn't really matter. Their's Servamp weren't there but they still could fight in case of a subclass attacking them. They were on a playground and they looked pretty silly here but hey who cares. You weren't fair guys, why were you always attacking ME with your popcorns ? asked Tetsu, joking. 

Because you're too tall. They answered together, with a jaded look. 

Pffft, you're the little ones. He replied, falsely outraged. They continued to talk and laugh about nothing. When the subject of their Servamp came, Mahiru complained about how lazy Kuro was, Misono complained about how much it was hard to keep an eye on Lily for keeping him from stripping and even if Tetsu didn't really complain about Hugh, he had to say that he was difficult to live sometimes.

But they all agreed that they liked their Servamp a lot. Their life became so much more exciting since they made a contract with them, even if it was dangerous sometimes. Each of them confess a little, on how much they were happy to have meet the other ones. They ended their meal in a good mood and, given that it was 9:15pm, even if Misono could sleep at 10pm now, it was still late.

They accompanied Misono if front of his house, because he still wasn't able to go home alone. W-Well, that was a great evening ! We should do that...more often... said Misono with a small blush. Sure ! said Mahiru with a big, kind smile and Tetsu agreed with him.

Misono went home and Mahiru and Tetsu did the same. Once home, Mahiru saw Kuro laying on the floor, playing a video game. How was it ? he asked, pausing his game. It was great ! He yawned. I'm gonna sleep now, good night Kuro ! Kuro looked at him G'night, he said as he watched him go in his room.


End file.
